Red Light, Green Light
by VIKEMON
Summary: One-shot Drarry slash, Harry is having a relaxing bath that impinges on Draco's bathing schedule, the two end up in a game of red light green light to see who is more chicken than the other.


Red Light, Green Light

A/N: A fun little Drarry one-shot, AU, pre-war, fluffy slash. Just something a bit fun I wrote to keep my Drarry senses tingling while I work on my current multi-chap. If you enjoy this and other Drarry fics I've done in the past, check out my Tumblr blog maybe to keep up to date with my Drarry adventures or ask me questions (tumblr username is vikemonster).

* * *

><p>Coloured steam rose up and the smell of lemongrass lingered as Harry inhaled deeply and relaxed in the prefect's bath. He liked to unwind after a hard Quidditch practice and Ron never minded giving him the updated password to open the door. The bathroom was the only perk Harry really saw to being a prefect, he had been disappointed that he was not chosen at first but the rounds that had to be done seemed boring and he couldn't be bothered with the responsibility. He ignored the incessant giggling and fawning of the staring mermaid and rubbed his aching forearms, he over-gripped his broom shaft and he knew it, he always ached after a match or a couple hours of practice. He groaned and let his body float on the water, wetting his hair ready to be washed – it seemed that when he washed it in the prefect's bathroom it wasn't as unruly the next day. All tension seemed to melt from Harry's Quidditch-battered body into the glittering water. He absent mindedly played with the bubbles, throwing them into the air and watching them fall like snowflakes back to the water's surface. His tired eyes closed lightly as he went into a daze, floating happily on the warm aquatic bed.<p>

Harry's nose wrinkled and his eyes scrunched when a cold breeze skimmed over his skin, which instantly came out in goose bumps, he tutted and checked around for why the water level was clearly lowering. A loud bang behind the boy made him turn his head so fast his neck cracked. He rubbed it as he looked with disdain at the figure of Draco Malfoy stood in front of the door, hands on hips, tapping his foot and raising one sculpted eyebrow at Harry.

Draco looked around and turned back to Harry, "this is the prefect's bathroom, Potter. Meaning the bathroom _for prefects." _He drawled.

"The way you're acting Malfoy, I thought it was the bathroom for irritating gits." Harry avoided eye contact, feeling vulnerable in his nude state.

Draco's brow furrowed, "that would explain why you're in my bath then, now get out." He dumped his bag on the floor and proceeded to remove his green and silver tie.

"No way, Malfoy. You can't just barge in here like that! How did you even get in?!"

"The door doesn't lock people out unless you're a _prefect, _you insolent dimwit" Draco furthered his point by opening and shutting the door in question, swinging it to and fro. "Thursdays are _my_ bath nights, so you can just get your scrawny arse out of here before I fetch Snape."

Harry sniggered at the fact Malfoy had a consistent bath night, "well I've never seen you here before and I come after every Quidditch practice. I'm not leaving." He knew he was in the wrong, he was not a prefect and Malfoy was, but he did not want to give in so easily.

"How dense can you be, Potter? So dense you forget your team switched practice times with Ravenclaw this week?" Draco's eyes rolled, "do I have to get Snape?"

The Gryffindor struggled to remain calm, he had forgotten that, his team usually practiced on Tuesdays. _Damn. _He had to regain some control over the debate, "Do you get Snape to sort out all your problems, Malfoy?" he gained a scoff from the Slytherin.

"Well, Potter, it's your choice. You can get out now, I can tell Snape you're using the bathroom _illegitimately_ or I'm just going to get in the bath regardless of your presence, and you can deal with that. Thursdays are my bath night." He repeated heatedly.

"I'd like to see you try." Harry played with the bubbles some more, refusing to even look at Malfoy. When he did he found the blonde folding this jumper up neatly before starting to unbutton his shirt. He laughed, "you won't dare, Malfoy." He relaxed once more into the warmth of the water and closed his eyes, waiting for Malfoy to leave to get Snape before he could get out and sneak back to the Gryffindor common room.

A splash of water hit Harry in the face and he wiped the suds out of his eyes before staring, baffled, at the form of the Slytherin treading water just across from him.

"Malfoy what the HEL-"

"_Thursdays. Are. MY. Bath nights." _Came the infuriating reply, along with a look of disgust from Draco as he sniffed up a few times, "Oh please, Potter, _lemongrass_? Oh no, I don't think so. Not on my bath night." The blonde reached out for the taps and turned one on, the water gradually changed from a glittering gold to a sparkling turquoise. "Better." The Slytherin settled against the side of the bath and fixed his eyes upon nothing in particular, a look of contentment on his face.

Harry sniffed unhappily, "seriously? Menthol?"

"Unhappy Potter? Leave." An icy glare was shot at Harry.

"Oh no, no way, I love smelling like toothpaste. It's my favourite." The raven haired boy's voice oozed sarcasm as he frowned at the snake in front of him. He was too smug, something had to give. Harry cupped his hands and scooped up water before quickly pelting it towards the blonde.

Draco gasped and froze for a second, his flaxen hair partially dry, partially stuck to his forehead. "Okay, that's it, nobody ruins my bath night. Get out immediately or I will be forced to drown you, Potter."

"Oh please," scoffed Harry, "you're too terrified to come anywhere near my vicinity," he gestured to the space around him, "cornering yourself all the way over there like a pansy. You can't drown me from there, _Malfoy_. Who are you, Stretch Armstrong?"

Draco's cheeks flushed pink "this has nothing to do with Pansy, and who is Stretch-"

Harry was laughing at him, the blonde became more infuriated and shoved a barricade of water at him. The Gryffindor coughed and spluttered, his nose fizzing from the liquid that had gone up it. He returned the favour to Malfoy, who pushed his dripping hair back from his face before wading towards Harry consistently pushing more water in the other boy's face.

Harry stood and squared up to the blonde, who he couldn't help but notice looked perfectly charming with his wintery hair wet through. Little did he know that Draco was paying attention to the way beads of water ran down Harry's muscular torso and settled on the surface of the bath water.

The Slytherin tried to keep his cool, not letting anything show, he was good at that. "What are you going to do, Potter? You look ridiculous by the way, your hair's even worse wet." Of course, he didn't mean this. But he had to say _something_ about Harry's appearance before he blurted out how amazing he looked.

Harry gripped Draco tightly by the shoulders and shoved him backwards into the water, when the blonde's vision cleared and he flicked his hair out of his eyes he saw nothing but dazzling emerald in front of him. He put his hands on Harry's arms and squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of what was about to happen. He felt cool breath on his cheek before soft, full lips were pressed against his. Starlight eyes opened wide in surprise to see Harry's own had closed as he started kissing Draco. Strong arms were around the blonde's back, holding him in place.

His cheeks burned red as he realised the he was _in the bath_, and Harry was _in the bath_, pressed against him. And _naked_. The inhibition was quickly swept away by the fact that Harry's mouth tasted so sweet and his tongue was teasing Draco's bottom lip. The Slytherin's lips parted and he was enveloped in bliss. The way Harry's tongue explored every inch of Draco's mouth was almost achingly delicate and delicious, Draco felt dizzy and light-headed, had he not been immersed in water he probably would have collapsed into Harry; who was now nibbling his lower lip and drawing away again.

"That." The green-eyed boy said proudly.

"What?" Draco was confused.

"You asked what I was going to do." Harry smirked.

"Oh yes, of course" Draco drawled, planting a small kiss on Harry's lips, "shame you didn't ask me the same question, I guess now you'll never know" he pulled away and made towards the steps leading out of the great stone bath, Harry grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I think you're too scared to do anything better than that, Malfoy" the blonde had no chance to answer before he was enticed into another heavenly kiss.

By the time the two parted, Draco was breathing hard. He pushed Harry gently backwards, until he was pressed against the side, before starting to kiss down his neck and chest, hands sliding up and down Harry's waist and hips. He pulled up momentarily, grabbed his wand from the floor of the bathroom and pointed it at his throat before diving under the water. Harry watched with curiosity as Draco swam under water shifting the bubbles until he was hidden, Harry started to panic he was about to be dragged under, maybe Draco would really drown him…he braced himself.

The composure of the Gryffindor didn't last long as he felt something sensational overwhelm him, a short burst of ecstasy escaped his lips as he realised Draco's mouth was over him, licking and sucking him under the water level. Harry couldn't control his sighs and moans, despite being aware that the bathroom echoed terribly. Draco's mouth felt exquisite, especially with the water lapping and encompassing Harry. Draco's fingers were trailing up and down his thighs as he paid attention to every detail of the Gryffindor, grabbing Harry by the hips as his moans became shorter and more frequent. Harry's hands grabbed the side of the bath as his knees went weak, and his body succumbed to the overwhelming desire, not able to take any more of the pleasure Draco was giving him.

The blonde emerged panting from the water, as the spell he had cast wore off during the last minute. He revelled in the sight of Harry still softly moaning and gripping the stone behind him. He planted a small kiss in the hollow of his throat and then another one on his ear before whispering gently, "I think I won this little game."

* * *

><p>Harry was left alone in the bathroom, breathless and wondering how the situation had escalated so quickly. He smiled to himself and dried off, still grinning the whole way back to the common room. It was gone curfew so he tiptoed up to his dorm and slid into bed as quietly as possible.<p>

"Harry?" Ron sounded sleepy, Harry cursed himself for not being quieter.

"Mhmm?"

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron hissed, clearly more awake now.

"I was taking a bath and I-uh-must have dozed off." Harry rolled over and got comfy, content that his lie would satisfy the redhead.

"We were worried about you mate," his friend whispered, "so I checked the marauders map to see where you'd gotten to…strangest thing…it said you were in the prefect's bathroom with Malfoy…"

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh I love a good one-shot! All reviews welcome ^-^ and don't forget to check out my tumblr if you have it :D – VIKEMON x


End file.
